Wanna Bet?
by YinYangBangBang
Summary: Neptune immediately regrets challenging Yang to a game of 'Grimm Brawl IV'. - Combat Goggles Prompt Request.


"Damn right I want a bet."

Neptune was cocky. He'd been playing the fighting game all week, and been boasting about how he was one of the pros. He'd mastered Drake Dark, the most powerful character in the game, from the fight combos to the defensive strategies and beaten everyone else in his dorm building. Of course he was willing to accept Yang's challenge.

"Well, prepare to lose." Grabbing the spare controller, Yang immediately took a seat by his side. She'd also been playing the game since release in her spare time, something that shocked most of the men in college. Needless to say, it proved to her advantage when they challenged her like this. And this was no different.

Not that Neptune knew that, and was foolish enough to ask; "You wanna make this more interesting?"

Looking back toward him, Yang raised an eyebrow. "How interesting we talkin'?"

"If you win, I owe you fifty bucks."

"You know damn well I can't match that."

"Good thing I'm not interested in money then, ain't it?"

"Everyone's interested in money, dude." But that certainly interested the blonde bruiser. She knew Neptune was well off, but even he wouldn't put that kind of money on the table unless it was for a hell of a catch. "Go on, what if you win?"

"If I win…" Neptune sat further back against the chair, not only showing confidence, but to express his next point more. "You gotta give me a lap dance."

Hardly able to believe what she was hearing, Yang scoffed, shaking her head. "Wow, dude. Don't be _that guy._ "

"Well, if you can beat me no problem, it shouldn't matter now should it?" Sitting back forward again, he held his hand toward her. "We got a deal?"

His hand was met with hers. Without hesitation, she shook it and grinned. "You're on."

That was that. Straight after they took up their controllers once again, setting the battle rules, limitations and the stage. 'Last Haven', 'One Round', 'No Items'. Next up was the character selection screen.

Of course, Neptune went for his mastered character. Drake Dark, the dragon Grimm. But once Yang picked her character to oppose him, Neptune couldn't help but laugh confidently. "The Ursai trio? Really?"

"What's wrong with them? Best characters in the game, three kickass cubs.."

"You get them as one of your first four characters when you start a new game, at least I had to unlock mine!" When Yang merely scoffed at him, Neptune shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. This is gonna be easier than I thought."

 **3 - 2 - 1 - BRAWL!**

Their game began. As he boasted, Neptune started the game with all kinds of deadly combos. Tail Sweep, to Aero slammer, to Sythe claw; combo after combo on his opponent.

At least it would have been. Time and time again, Yang's three-ursai-character dodged each move flawlessly. Either by jumping, or moving aside; and making use of this character's unique ability, even parting three ways to avoid damage. Needless to say, it was annoying Neptune.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"It so is fair!" Yang then performed a few combos of her own. Bear Beat to Paw-to-paw, to Bone Swipe. All of which hit. "Drake Dark can't be knocked out the arena, Ursai Trio have a one-in-ten chance of dodging all damage."

"I wasn't prepared for this!" In a desperate attempt to hit her, he spammed the same attacks over and over, the most basic ones. And that change of technique seemed to work. While the Ursai Trio were perfect for dodging attacks, being hit certainly did a lot of damage.

"Hah! Eat that, bear pricks!"

"Oh it ain't over yet." Keeping an eye on each character's health, she continued to dodge back and forth until her character's health entered the red. And that's when she smirked. What she didn't tell Neptune was that at that point, the chances were boosted to one-in-five. But he certainly found out. It seemed each attack and each combo at that point never hit.

"What the-?!" Again and again, hit after hit missed. And he could only watch in dismay as the battle droned on, and he got hit continuously by the three small characters. Despite his efforts, he watched as his character's health entered the red, until;

 **FINISH THEM!**

"Awh man…"

Tossing his controller to the ground, Neptune couldn't even watch as Drake Dark, the so called 'most powerful character in the game' stood helpless as the small Ursai Trio each took a part of him and tore him to pieces.

 **URSAI TRIO WINS! FATAL FINISHER!**

"Booyah!" Yang yelled as she threw a fist up in the air, grinning wildly as she looked to him. "Pay up, dude! You got beat."

"Urgh, I gave you the good controller." He groaned. But true to his word, he sat himself up, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. As he opened it up, he groaned in dismay. "I can't believe I lost to three bears. Three. Bears!"

Laughing at his misfortune, Yang placed a hand on the one Neptune was about to explore his wallet with. When met with Neptune's confused gaze, she shifted herself on the sofa. "I was totally kidding, dude I'm just satisfied with knowing I won."

Scoffing, Neptune narrowed his eyes. "Look, I can handle the defeat but if you're gonna keep teasing me about it then I'd rather just give you the-"

His words were cut off when Yang instead slid herself onto his lap, straddling over it perfectly on the sofa. Right away Neptune's expression softened when he realised what she was doing, and he looked up at her. But Yang continued sitting there still for a moment as she smirked down at him, licking her lips and growling flirtatiously.

"I'd rather tease you in other ways."

All that slipped out of Neptune's mouth was a soft 'oh' when Yang ground herself forward against him. Yang might have won the game, but it looked like both of them were the winners after all.


End file.
